Bet on It
by Officially-Malec-Trash
Summary: This is the longest fic I've written to date. The irony of the fact that it's a smut and I don't like sex is not lost on me. I feel like Rick is just super kinky and Drew hasn't ever been introduced to it, but he's open to trying it for Rick.


Drew was the vanilla of his relationship. He liked it plain, maybe a little swirl sometimes, but for the most part, normal sex was enough to get him off.

Rick on the other hand, well he was more like the 31 flavors of the bedroom. You name it, he's tried it.

So when Drew loses a bet, Rick decides to have some fun with his very inexperienced lover.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rick turns around, grinning as his gorgeous boyfriend stretches.

"Definitely. You are so going down."

Both of them were training their bodies, and opted to do it together. Not only was the obstacle course they set up a test of how far they had come, but there was also a bet between them on who could make it out faster. The winner got to have the loser do whatever they chose for the night. Just thinking about it made Rick a little hard. The fact that Drew didn't have a shirt on wasn't helping his case either. Being able to see **his** boyfriend, knowing that he got to go home to _that_ , it drove Rick insane.

"Like what you see?" Drew smirks as Rick sauntered up to him, slowly winding his arms around the shorter man's neck, pressing their foreheads together.

"I'm going to like it even more when your body is mine." A flush appears on Drew's cheeks, causing Rick to chuckle as he presses a quick kiss onto Drew's lips before turning around and walking to the starting line.

"Come on slowpoke, you can't put off me beating you forever."

"I can't put off something that won't happen." Drew stands next to this impossibly attractive man, this man who for some reason was in love with him, and sighs.

"Oh, now who's staring?" Rick takes his shirt off, revelling in the way Drew's eyes rake over his body hungrily, but pushes his hands away as he reaches for Rick's waist.

"Nuh uh, I'm letting your distraction tactics work on me. Keep your hands to yourself."

"MY distraction tactics? You're stripping!" Rick giggles as Drew uses his fake insulted voice.

"Let's go tough guy, I'm tired of waiting." They line up at the start line, waiting for the tolling of the clock tower striking 12 to begin.

 _Ding._

Rick watches as Drew finally makes his way to the finish line, sweating and panting.

"Tsk tsk, a whole 12 seconds behind me. That's very disappointing, Lieutenant."

Rick throws a towel at the scowling man as he comes to sit next to Rick on top of the picnic table.

"Shut the fuck up."

"That is no way to talk to someone who owns you for a night."

Drew groans, draping the towel over his face as he lays on the table. Rick can't help but plant kisses all over his aching muscles, watching as Drew wiggles with pleasure.

"Rick...we're in public."

"So?" Rick drags his fingers over Drew's chest, practically drooling at how he shivers.

"Rick!" The whine in Drew's voice makes Rick halt.

"Fine. I'll just wait until we get home, I guess." Rick imitates Drew's whine, smiling as the other man giggles.

Drew sits up, looking at Rick's covered chest and then at his naked one.

"Where's my shirt?"

"I might have it…" Rick holds up an olive green tank top that actually belonged to him at some point, but it looked better on Drew, so he let him keep it.

"Come on Rick, seriously?" Drew reaches for his shirt, but Rick jumps up from the table and runs towards the truck. Drew sighs before following his giggly boyfriend, wondering how he still had all that energy.

"I hope you're well rested. Because you're in for a long, long night."

Drew and Rick had chilled for the afternoon, ordering in enough pizza for lunch, dinner, and probably breakfast for the next day. They had lounged on the couch, cuddling and arguing over who got to pick what to watch. Drew initially had the remote, but Rick had climbed on top of his chest and refused to move until Drew gave it to him. Then Drew covered Rick's eyes so he couldn't see what was on TV, and it went on until they realized they both wanted to watch the same thing.

Drew lifted his head from its position on Rick's chest, glancing up his boyfriend before pushing his face into Rick's body, groaning.

"But I was so comfortable. You're so warm and snuggly."

"Get up babe." Rick starts poking Drew's sides, making him snort into Rick's chest.

"I'm not going to stop, and you know that. Get up." Drew squirms out of Rick's reach, and promptly falls on the floor.

"That works." Rick chuckles at his dazed, clumsy, perfect mess of a partner before offering his hand and leading them to their bedroom.

"Strip."

"Seriously Rick?" Drew stood in front of their king bed, which Rick was seated on like, well, a king. There was also a box sitting next to the bed, which made Drew both nervous and excited. He knew that Rick was into a lot of sex stuff, unlike Drew. Just seeing Rick, knowing he got to fuck him was enough to turn Drew on. But he was open to exploring anything that made Rick's dick hard.

"Yes seriously. You are mine for the night, and although there are things we could do with our clothes on, I'd prefer something a little more...X rated." Rick knew exactly how to tease Drew, relishing the way Drew couldn't hide his need.

But Rick wasn't the only one good at teasing, as Drew began to, achingly slowly, remove his clothes, dancing as he did it. First came the sweatshirt that he put on after his shower, which may or may not have involved Rick. Then, the tank top that he finally got back. Then his shorts, which he flung at Rick.

"Mmmm man I wish I had some money to throw at you."

"You should, since I paid for the pizza."

Drew reaches for his boxers, but is stopped by Rick's hands covering his.

"I want to take those off...later." Rick's breath brushes against Drew's face, sending shivers down his back.

"O-ok. Whatever you want." Rick smirks at Drew's hesitation. He had never really indulged his kinky side around Drew much, even though they had talked about, and Drew seemed open to a lot of what Rick liked. They had even discussed safe words, and had chosen "closet". But tonight, Rick was ready to live out some of his fantasies.

"What- why do we need those?" Rick had just pulled out the fuzzy handcuffs that TC had bought them as a gag. They had embarrassed Drew, but Rick thought it was hilarious. He had gotten TC back though, with a dildo. TC's face when he opened it had been priceless.

"We don't _need_ them. But I do want them. And I do get to do what I want so…" Rick clicks the cuffs around Drew's wrists, attaching the other end to the bed frame. He then secures a blindfold around Drew's eyes, and sits back to admire his incredibly sexy, captive boyfriend, who was so willing to do whatever. As long as it made Rick happy. He was pinned in an X, far enough so that Rick could reach whatever he wanted, but still close enough for it to be comfortable for Drew.

"Uh Rick, are you still there?" Drew squirmed, or at least as much as he was able with the limited mobility he had after being restrained.

Rick answers by softly pressing his lips into Drew's stomach, smiling as Drew moaned softly. He straddles Drew's hips, rubbing his hands into his sides, continuing to plant kisses onto the taunt skin above his hips.

"Mmmm that feels good. Rick?"

"Yes baby?"

"You aren't going to...hurt me, are you? I don't know if I'm up for that."

"Oh Drew, of course not. I'm not going to do anything that I don't think you'll enjoy. If I'm taking something too far, you know the safe word. This isn't just for me, I want to make you feel good too." Rick leaned up to kiss Drew, watching smugly as Drew chased his lips.

Rick travelled down to Drew's earlobe, chewing on it softly before dragging his teeth down Drew's neck. He starts to suck on his neck, knowing that Drew would have a wide array of hickeys in the morning.

"How am I supposed to explain those later? Drew whined, barely keeping the moans out of his voice.

"Do your friends think we aren't having sex, Drew? Just because I don't fuck you in every inch of the hospital doesn't mean I don't fuck you." Rick giggles as Drew's laughter makes his body shake. He goes back to pressing his lips onto Drew's skin, tracing the sensitive spots on his neck, shoulders, and collarbone with his tongue.

"Ohhhh god mmmm." Drew leans his head back, letting Rick's lips take the path down his body.

"Can I- mmmmm ask for something?"

Rick stopped, wearing a mischievous grin that Drew could not see. He knew what Drew wanted, and he also knew the longer he refrained from giving him what he wanted, the hornier it would make his captive lover. Teasing and denial were things that turned Rick on, but the begging that Rick knew would follow was really his downfall. It was his metaphorical g-spot.

"Sure."

"Please, touch my nipples."

Rick loved the way Drew's face turned pink as he whispered his request.

"Now I know what to hold out on, thank you."

"What, Rick you said I coul- ahhhhhhh." Drew gasped as Rick began to press into his hips.

"I said you could ask, not that I would grant it." Rick seats himself in between Drew's spread legs. He runs his fingers up and down the insides of Drew's legs, marvelling at how such a light touch could have his lover squirming so much.

"Rick, stop teasing me. Please, I can't-mmmmmm oh god Rick seriously I can't shit oh my god mmmmm." Drew's words were broken up by moans as Rick's lips make their way up the inside of his thigh, hiking up the fabric of his boxers.

"Rick fucking ohhhh fuck please pleahhhhhh."

"Beg for it." Rick's voice was heavy with desire, alerting Drew to just how much his partner was enjoying having Drew's almost naked body all to himself, to do whatever he liked.

"Rick, I'm all yours. Please, I need to cum. The teasing, it's too much, it's too good." Hearing Rick moan, Drew knew he was doing something right. He imagined Rick was touching himself, which made Drew even harder than he was before. But that meant that Rick's body wasn't on him, and he wasn't able to pleasure himself.

"Please touch me." Drew's growl was so sexual, so drowned in necessity, that it almost sent Rick over the edge. He could hardly hold it in as he straddles Drew again, grinding his hips into the bound man, moaning into his mouth, walking his fingers up his chest. His nails draw circles around Drew's nipples, setting the man back into begging.

"Oh my god Rick fucking stop! Please please please Rick, just touch them, I swear I'll do anything please!"

Rick chuckles, Drew's begging having his dick as full attention.

"How bad do you want it? Let me hear it."

"More than anything. Please, I can't do this. Just touch them, I feel like I'm about to explode here."

"Oh god Drew that is so fucking sexy." Rick kisses in between Drew's nipples, causing him to bounce on the bed, groaning.

"Pleas- ohhhhhhh my god thank you mmmmm fuck that feels so fucking good." Rick had started to lick one of Drew's nipples, prompting moans and cries of pleasure to escape from him.

"See." _Lick._ "The thing about the blindfold." _Lick_. "Is that by not knowing." _Lick._ "When it's coming." _Lick._ "It heightens the pleasure." _Lick._

Drew feels Rick's tongue disappear from his chest, then a small thud. Presumably, Rick just pulled something out of the box. What it was, Drew had no clue.

"Rick what do you jus-" Drew can't finish his sentence, because Rick had applied a buzzing instrument to one of his nipples, while returning to licking the other. That sent Drew over the edge of intelligible words, and into the realm of animalistic noises.

Drew's pleasure was getting to Rick as he practically swallowed the writhing man's nipple. He put the wand down, and began to roll Drew's nipple between his finger, feeling him arch strongly.

"You are so sexy." Rick sits back, admiring his sweating, moaning, extremely horny boyfriend.

"Sexy enough to be allowed to cum?" Drew pants, desperately grinding into the air.

"Soon. First-" Rick detaches the ends of the handcuffs from the bed frame, and Drew almost, _almost_ gets to touch himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. If you touch yourself before I cum, not only will I not make you cum, I won't let you touch yourself for the rest of the night. I'll pin you back down and leave you there. All. Night."

Domination was something Drew knew Rick enjoyed, but he had no clue how bossy Rick would be, how unforgiving.

Or how much he would like it. How much harder it made him, how much more desperate it made him to cum.

Which meant that he had to make Rick cum first.

"Fine, fine. Can you at least take the blindfold off? And the restraints?"

Rick obliges, undoing the rest of the handcuffs before untying the blindfold, shrieking with laughter as Drew all but throws him onto the bed. He lifts his legs in the air, allowing for Drew to remove his sweats, but he leaves his underwear on.

"Sit up. I want to take your-" Rick stuffs his shirt into Drew's mouth, laughing again as Drew's eyes go wide.

"Get me off already. I need to cum too, you know." Drew looks down at Rick's raging hard on, barely keeps his hands off of his own. He slowly pulls Rick's briefs down, digging his fingers into Rick's hips, listening to his partner moan before he starts to pump Rick's dick.

"Ohhh fuck finally."

"Tell me what you want Rick. I'm yours."

"Lay down."

Drew fills the space that Rick had just occupied, curling his hands into fists as Rick begins to stretch him out, shivering at the lube applied to him.

"I can't uhhhhhh touch myself? Seriously? Fuck ohhhhhh this isn't fair." Drew can't even complain without moaning, Rick's fingers expertly working their way inside of him before Rick pushes inside of him, moaning as Drew cries out in pleasure."

"Stop complaining or I'll stick the shirt back in your mouth." Rick continues to pump himself into Drew, both parties being driven into ecstasy with every stroke. Drew wanted to touch himself so badly, it was taking all his self control not to. He was releasing so many obscenities, some he didn't even know he knew. His screams grew louder as Rick started to hit his spot, and he throws his head back, allowing Rick to fuck him until he came.

"That was-" Rick's breathlessness was even turning Drew on, as he finally was able to touch himself. Right before his hands reached his cock, however, Rick's hands stop again.

"Let me handle that for you." Rick smirks, and started to skillfully pump Drew, wrapping his lips around Drew's head, making him scream again.

Rick picks the wand up again, turns it on again, and sticks it in Drew, placing it on his g-spot, sending waves of orgasmic pleasure coursing through him. Watching his boyfriend reach his peak was so satisfying, Rick couldn't help but kiss his way up Drew's chest, to his lips, feeling him pant into his mouth.

"I have never came like that before." Drew could barely catch his breath, it was that intense of an orgasm.

"It does tend to be a lot the first time." Rick laid next to Drew, staring at his lover's afterglow.

"It was the _best_ thing I've ever experienced in my life. Thank you." Drew presses his lips onto Rick's, savoring the taste of himself on Rick.

"You're always welcome." Rick gets up and starts the shower, then comes back out to pick up the clothes and grab clean ones.

"I'm surprised that I was even able to handle all of it without passing out." Drew follows Rick into the shower, causing the other man to giggle as kisses were pressed into his shoulder blades.

"I'm surprised you have enough stamina to shamelessly try to have shower sex with me." Rick squirms happily as Drew's hands work soap over his body, lips hitting the spots on his neck that made him yell.

"Just barely." Drew's voice has hit that octave that makes Rick's cock stand back up, as Drew chooses to push inside of him, while jerking him off. They last another 10 minutes in the shower before both climaxing again, then continue to shower.

"Oh, how the tables have turned." Drew was wearing the clothes Rick had put out for himself to change into after his shower, and probably the most smug grin to ever exist.

"Come on seriously? You know those are my favorite pajamas pants."

"Oh you mean **my** pajama pants? The ones **I** bought myself because **you** kept wearing all of mine and not washing them?" Rick looked down at the fuzzy checkered pants in question, and pouts.

"Fine, I'll get a different pair." Drew whistles as Rick bends over to grab a pair of pants out the drawer, causing the other man to chuckle and shake his head.

"That towel doesn't do you justice." Drew's arms snake around Rick's waist, pulling him close enough to press soft kisses into the spot where his shoulder and neck meet.

"I'm not having sex with you again Drew, I'm tired." Rick manages to squirm out of Drew's grip and get dressed.

"Who said anything about sex? Maybe I just want to lay in bed with you and kiss you until we fall asleep." Drew had already changed the linens and put all the dirty stuff in the washing machine, mainly because Rick never did laundry.

So they're able to crawl into bed, Drew going back to kissing Rick's neck and shoulder, revelling in the way he squirms, knowing he enjoys it.

"So you really enjoyed yourself? You don't have to lie if you didn't." For the first time, Rick allowed himself to be worried. Of course, he had stressed as he planned it, but it felt so good that he couldn't be concerned with whether Drew thought it was weird. He sounded like he enjoyed himself, but now doubts wormed their way into Rick's head.

"Yes. I'm serious Rick." Drew turns so he can look into his lover's turbulent eyes, brushing his fingers against the other man's cheeks.

"I didn't realize just how much I would enjoy being submissive to you, how much satisfying you would turn me on."

"You're really trying to get me to fuck you again, aren't you?" Rick groaned playfully.

"What, no. I just changed the freaking sheets, we aren't fucking. Rick Lincoln get your hands off my ass."

Rick laughs, and instead wraps them around his waist, dragging Drew close enough to kiss until they fell asleep.


End file.
